


In the Shadow of Infinity――インフィニティの影で――

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But Only A Partial Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Japanese translation, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, kind of, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Infinite_Monkeysさんの”In the Shadow of Infinity”の日本語訳です。IWのワカンダ決戦に参戦したソーの前に出現したのは、ヴァルハラより死者の軍勢を率いるロキだった。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	In the Shadow of Infinity――インフィニティの影で――

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Shadow of Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965946) by [Infinite_Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/pseuds/Infinite_Monkeys). 



> メジャーなキャラクターの死がありますという警告通り、ロキさんは死んだままです。死してなおこの混沌の神のぞくぞくするような格好良さ。こんなロキさんが見たかった。
> 
> ノンカプ話ですが、映画準拠の戦闘シーンがあるためレーティングはティーン以上向けとなっています。

ソーは戦闘真っただ中の地球に着地し、そして彼を取り巻く、ぶつかり合う武器の混沌はほとんど救いだった。

もちろん、サノスより先に到達し、盟友たちに警告し戦いに備える手助けができればと願っていた。それ以外のことは責を負えなかったろう。

だがこの数日間、彼は怒りと苦痛を押し殺し、抑制のきいた薄っぺらい外殻を作り上げ、己の存在そのものをその弱々しい幻像に押し込んでいた。それはそぐわなかった。弟は――そして、ここには敵の軍勢が揃っていて、遂に己が嘆きのままに突進できるからには、彼はようやっとロキのことを考えられるのだ――弟はいつだって沈着に見えた。そのことをソーはどれほど恋しく思っただろうか？ だがソーにとって感情を抑えるのは容易なことではなかった。喜びは笑いと友情を促し、悲しみは頭上に黒雲を集め、そして怒りは粉砕し叫び暴れることでしか鎮められないのだ。

たった今、彼の嘆きは大空へ咆哮し、雲をむち打ち、風を不穏なうねりの狂乱へと巻き込み、額と指先の内に高まり、純粋なエネルギーとして発露し、まず先に彼を引き裂いた者たちを引き裂いていく。

彼はサノスを求めているわけだが、地球を襲う敵の軍勢の死傷者を増やしまいと努めているわけでもなかった。その時だ、世界が打ち震えて止まった。

まず音がカットされた、まるで自分と世界のあいだにある扉が閉じられたように、解離の感覚をもたらした。全てが静止した、武器は勢いを失い減速して空中で止まり、戦いの雄叫びは沈黙へと途切れていき、友軍も敵もまるで凝ったダンスの最中のフィギュアのように捉えられ。

たとえ周囲の敵に打ちかかっても相手に届かないのを、試さずともソーは分かっていた。それは彼を怒らせ、唇から欲求不満の叫び声をあげさせずにはおかないはずだが、この場所には奇妙な無気力さがあり、胸を疼かせる落ち着いた馴染み深さがあった。

それは彼に、ヘラとの戦いの最中のオーディンとの最後の会話を思い出させた。もっともあれが実際に起こったことなのか、それとも自分が想像しただけなのか、彼は後々になっても決めかねていた。だがここはノルウェーの崖ではなく、そして父の姿は見えない。それでも、まるで秒と秒の狭間の静かな場所に、鼓動と鼓動の狭間の死者の地が生者の地へ触れようとする空間に、捉われたように感じた。

その時、弟の黒っぽい姿が静かに戦場を通り抜け、自分の方へ向かって歩いてくるのを見ても、ソーは驚かなかった。喜びに胸がいっぱいになり、ロキのあまりに蒼白い喉が暗紫色の痣に覆われているのを嫌でも目にしつつも、生きていて元気な弟の姿に安堵の泣き声を漏らしそうになった。それから彼もまた、二人の間の距離を縮めるべく、ゆったりと大股に歩いていった。

ほら、と、己の不実な心が囁く。トリックだってわかってたろ。いつだってトリックなんだ、だがこの方がいい、なぜってもしあれがトリックなら、それはつまりリアルじゃなかったってことだから、と。

「ロキ、」という彼の声が叱るようだったとして、それはまた愛情のこもった声だった。「お前、俺に死んだと思わせたな。またしても。これはだんだんバカバカしくなってきたと思わないか？」

弟をハグしようと、彼は手を伸ばした、だがロキはさっと後ろに下がった。「よせ」

ソーは顔を曇らせた、そして自分が惨めな顔をしているのは分かっていたが気に掛ける気にもならなかった。「本当に、弟よ？ あれだけのことがあったあとに、それすら許してくれないのか？」

ロキは厳かな、どこか悔やむような顔をしていた。「私に触れたらあんたは焼け焦げてしまう」と、彼は真剣に言った。

「いままではそんなことなかったじゃないか」

「いままでは死んでいなかったからな」

ソーは後ずさり、心はその言葉を拒絶したが、二人の間にその言葉はたちこめていた。

「俺がそんなことを信じるとは思ってないだろ、弟よ？」そう聞きながら、自分の声が壊れる瀬戸際だと気付いたが、気にも留めなかった。「もしお前が死んでるのなら、」と、彼は言い張った。「どうやってここにいる？」

ロキがニヤリとした、あのかつての、平常な、ぴんぴんしているロキがいかにも浮かべそうな人をくった笑み。「本来あるべき場所に留まる気にはなれないたちでね」と、あっさり言った。そして肩越しにまたニヤリとすると、くるりと向こうを向いてそのまま歩き去っていく。

ロキは少しのあいだ歩き回り、しばらく慎重に検討した後に、戦場のほぼ中心にある空き地に落ち着いた。ソーは彼と歩調を合わせて横についていったが、話しかけも触れもしなかった。

ロキは自分の選択に喜んでいるように頷き、そして停止した時と同じように突然、戦がまた始まり、武器のぶつかり合いと叫び声の混じった不協和音に、ソーは足をすくわれそうになった。

ロキはただ戦いの真っただ中に立ち、眺めわたし気を引き締めていた。二人がともに若く生きていて、他王国に冒険を求めていた頃にそうやっていたのを、ソーが数えきれないほどよく見ていたように。

「いったいアイツここで何してるんだ」誰かの声に、ロキが顔を上げ、眇めた目をその声の持ち主に据えた。ソーは、誰がそう言ったのかと振り返りもしなかった。彼は弟から目を離さなかった。

損なわれた喉を晒すことになってもかまわず、ロキは顎を上げて答えた。「私は常にやってきたことをしているのだ。混沌が常にやらねばならぬことをな」

彼が片膝をついて両腕を上げ、懇願するかのように手のひらを上向け、こうべを垂れたその張りつめ具合は見慣れた尽力だ。黒インクの細流のような亀裂と、遠い星々のような金色の火花が縫うように走るかすかな輝きが、その両肩の上に現れた。

ポータルは瞳孔が拡がるように大きく広がり、信じられないほど暗く、そしてまた一度に光を放つ。

「私は戦をもたらすのだ」と、彼が言った。特に大きな声ではないのに、その声はソーの盟友たちとサノスの軍がじっと見つめているうちに拡がった沈黙を満たして響き渡った。「そして死を」

ポータルが伸び、そしてほぼ同時にその深みから巨大な二頭が飛び出てきて、ロキの肩を飛び越えて草地に着地した。

右にはスレイプニル、アスガルド陥落以前とまったく変わらぬ堂々たる姿、その虚空の闇色の被毛がはちきれんばかりの筋肉を覆っている。馬は四本の大きな後足で着地し、四本の前足を天高く掲げ、鋭い蹄をまるで雲そのものを引き裂こうかという勢いで振り立てた。

オーディンはこの戦馬にまたがっていたが、それはノルウェーの崖で逢った疲れた老人でも、埋もれた過去のアスガルドの残酷な双目の征服者でもなかった。このオーディンは、ソーが憶えている父よりも若々しくそしてさらに古（いにしえ）で、その顔に皺は無く、一つ目を影らせていた長年の責により曲がっていた背も真っ直ぐ伸びている。被る兜は鎧と同じく輝く金で拵えられていたが、どこかギザギザした形はヘラの黒い剣を思い起こさせた。まとめると、それらはソーに己の稲妻を思い出させた、そして一歩近づいたときに空気中にピシピシと感じた剥き出しのパワーは、自分自身の血の中を滾り巡る荒々しいマジックとそう異質ではなかった。

ロキの左側には虹の橋のあのオオカミ、永遠の炎により蘇りしフェンリル、死の深い重力が未だその毛皮の下を脈々と走っている。狼に跨るはヘラそのひと、民と国を滅ぼしたときと同じ装いで、その兜の黒い尖塔は折れた腕を伸ばして嘆願しているかのように天空に伸びている。彼女はまったく変わってない、と彼は思った、彼女が向き直って視線を合わせ、ショックを受けている彼に向かって唇の片隅を上げてニヤリとするまでは。

片側だけ、なぜならあと半分の顔は、肉が焼けて灰になり、その下の骨は灰色で病的な有様に無くなり果てていたのだから。損なわれた肉から灰が小さな渦となって漂い、時折良い側の瑕疵のない象牙の肌の上に落ち着く。二つ目の目があったはずの空の眼窩（これが今や家族の特性なのだろうか？ ロキはそのちゃんと機能する二つの目に気を付けたほうがいいぞ）の奥深くに燃えるのは、微かな緑の輝き、気味悪いカビの緑か、緑青か、或いは荒廃したかつての偉大な都市をゆっくりと覆う苔の緑だ。

二人は共にワカンダの草原に着地し、戦の神と死の女神は、そして戦場に降りた沈黙は張り詰めそれから弾けた。

サノス軍が放った生き物、アウトライダーたちは、攻撃の糸口を見つけ、大群となって新参者たちに襲い掛かった。

ロキが両手を上に掲げ、さっと両側へ押し広げた。ポータルが大きく拡がり、死者の軍勢が溢れ出てきた。

ヴァルハラの戦士たちはポータルを通り抜けながら獰猛な雄叫びを上げ、血に飢えた歓喜によく研がれた剣を黄金の盾に打ち付けていた。

ヘルの戦士たちも同様に堂々たる様だ。影の際（きわ）のように、彼らはコントラストとして作られた者たちであり、漂白の体と骨が、暗い革衣の黒とくっきりと対照をなしていた。

勇ましい鬨の声がどこか頭上に聞こえ、見上げると陽光に端線を輝かせた翼ある馬の群れがソーの目に映った。ソーが生まれる前に最後のひとりまで死に絶えたと思っていたヴァルキリーたちの飛行を、よもやこの目で見る日が来ようとは思ってもいなかった。

彼はヴァルキリーの一団の中にブリュンヒルデの姿を探した、だが見つけることができなかった。

死者の二つの軍が指揮官の回りに扇状に拡がり、近づいてくるアウトライダーズの波に突進する最中にも着実に増大し、最前線がぶつかり合ってなお増え続けた。

ソーは戦いに背を向け、弟がいまだ膝をついており、アスガルドの名誉ある死者たち、そしてそれほど名誉あるとは言えぬ死者たちが通り抜けてくるポータルを維持するために、目に見えて骨折っているのを見た。

ソーは彼に向かって足を踏み出したが、剣を携えポータルの右端から現れた別の人物が先にロキに達した。懐かしい姿が弟の肩に労わるように手を置き、堅固さと気力を貸し与えるのを見てソーは叫びを呑み込んだ。それからそのひとは、あたかも彼の凝視を感じ取ったかのように向きを変え、ソーと視線を合わせた。

「母上、」と、彼が言い、そしてフリッガの目が煌めいた。母は死んだ、母が死んでいることは分かっている、だがそこにしっかりと立つ姿、どこからどこまで二人を育て上げた恐れを知らぬ女性を目にして、自分でも気づいていなかったがいまだ生々しかった痛みが和らいだ。

フリッガがロキの肩をぎゅっと握って――彼のことは任せて、と――長男に向かってニッコリとした。「その斧、あなたに似合っているわ」というその言葉の底にはユーモアが潜んでいた。「ですが、あなたが髪に対して行ったことは嫌いですよ」

「母上、俺は――」

「行きなさい、」と、フリッガが言った。「わたくしたちにはこのポータルがあります。あなたはサノスとの戦いに必要とされています」

フリッガがもう一度ロキに、今度は荒々しいまでに庇護的な視線を投げ、それから再びソーと視線を合わせた。あたかも、行って弟の仇を取りなさい、と言うように。ソーは唾を飲み頷いた。それから深く息を吸った。

主戦場となっている平原の端のどこかで、サノスとの戦いはすでに始まっていた。その戦いからたなびく純粋なエネルギーが、渦巻き急流となって現実の構造そのものを引っ張っているのを、ソーは骨身に感じられた。モータルたちも己と同じように感じられるのだろうか、とチラリと思った、そしてもし感じられたならばモータルたちはそれをどう思っただろうと。

ソーは斧を持ち上げ、変動の中心に向かって疾走した。彼の回りで戦いが激しさを増し、アウトライダーズがモータルの戦士たちと、そして不死の、生ける屍たちとの戦闘に嵌っていた。死者たちは武器を振るうのと同じぐらい頻繁に素手で戦い、その手が触れれば異星の骨から肉を焼き切ってしまうのだった。彼の回りで、サノスの軍隊は敗けつつあり、苦痛に喚きながら地面に転がり死ぬか、あるいはそれと同じほど頻繁に、まったく音もたてずに死んでいった。

それほど頻繁ではないが、ときに死者も再び果てる。金色の光の火花が風に撒き散らされるか、あるいは一条の影が地面に沈み込むのが、これらの魂が破壊されたのではなく、ただ彼らが来たりたところたる元の王国へ消え戻ったのだという唯一の跡形であった。

「ソー！」誰かが叫び、ソーは振り向いてファンドラルが片手を振り、もう片方の手で巧妙にアウトランダーを串刺しにしているのを見た。一方、ホーガンとヴォルスタッグが傍らで緊密な陣形の一員として戦っていた。

ソーは、アウトライダーの首をあの特大の剣できれいに刎ねていたヘイムダルと、あやうく衝突しそうになった。ソーと視線が合った瞬間、その目はソーが憶えている豊かな金色ではなく、温かな茶色だった。

ヘイムダルの背後で戦っている戦士はどこか馴染み深いように見え、そしてそれが祖父のボル、王宮の外の巨大な大理石像でしか知らなかったひとだとソーが気付くのに少し間があった。成長してから、彼とロキは祖父の像によじ登り、何度かはうまくやりおおせた。だがボル像の肩からロキが滑り落ち、腕を折ってしまいとんでもないトラブルに巻き込まれたのだった。

アスガルドの軍が彼を取り囲んでいる。今やヘラが蘇る前よりもさらに大規模だ、そして不可解なことに、この幽霊たちの中にあって、ソーは心の片隅で再び故郷にいるように感じた。

エネルギーは今やさらに強くなり、彼の皮膚とマントを引っ張り、刈り込んだ短い髪を激しく駆け抜け、そしてついにサノスとの戦いに辿りついた時には、ほとんど膝をつかせるほどであった。

ほとんどすぐに彼は、ヘラが本領を発揮して本当に戦っている姿も、同じほど強い相手と戦っている姿も、己は実際に一度も見たことがないのに気づいた。彼らはアスガルドの力を結集してヘラに立ち向かったが、それでも彼らにできる最善のことは、気を散らせるものとなって彼女を足止めし、自らの敗北がそれほど速やかでないよう祈ることだけだった。

ヘラはスルトと戦った、もちろん、だがソーたちは見物するために留まっていたわけではなかった。生存者たちと共によろよろと逃げ出すのにあまりに忙しかったのだ。ほんの一日後にサノスによって虐殺された生存者たちと。

ヘラは今や刃と魔術で戦っていた。ロキの混沌とソーの力強さが致命的な規模で拡大した強さだ。サノスはスペース・ストーンを使ってヘラの武器を避け、パワーストーンで彼女の魔術攻撃を逸らしていた、それでもなお彼女に先んじるのがやっとであった。

父は、いまさら気付いたことだが、彼はいままで一度も父が戦っている姿を見たことがないのだった。ヘラの姿が威圧的だとすれば、オーディンは、この戦いにおける役割があからさまに目に映るものでなくとも、恐るべきものだった。ソーを打ちのめした力の波はインフィニティ・ストーンと父から来ていたのであった。その魔術は着実な力となってタイタンを圧し、その力と意志と意識を削いでいった。

オーディン自身がタイタンを挟み撃ちにし、ヘラの剣が隙を作り出せばすかさず槍を打ち込んでいた。

二人が並び立つところを目の当たりにすれば、どうして王国が次々と父娘の前に下ったかを想像するのは難しくなかった。

サノスは血を流している、そしてたとえこれまで彼らが加えた攻撃がどれも深刻なものでなくとも、サノスの脆さが血となって鎧の脇を伝って流れ落ちているのを見るのは満足のいく眺めだった。

ソーは力の波を押し返し、斧を掲げ、タイタンの胸深く沈めた。

戦いは依然、周りで荒れ狂っていたが、サノスの部隊が予想もしていなかった敵に屈したため、次第に止みつつあった。だがソーの世界はサノスと自分自身以外の何もないところにまで狭まっていた。

そしてサノスは笑っていた。

それは低い、しわがれた含み笑いで、苦痛を帯び哀れっぽく、そして悪意に満ちていた。ソーは体重をかけ、斧をさらに深く押し込んだ。

サノスの声がほとんど耳の傍でごろごろと唸った。「お前は頭を狙うべきだったな」

サノスがガントレットを嵌めた手を上げ、その目は勝ち誇ったようにギラギラとした、だがオーディンの槍がその上腕に深く突き刺さっただけであった。タイタンの指が力を失い、その腕がぐったりとした。

混乱の表情がほんの一瞬サノスの顔に広がったが、その瞬間、ヘラの短剣が深々と目の中に埋まり、サノスはどっと後ろへ倒れた。

「悪くないじゃない、弟よ」と、半分しかない唇をニヤニヤと歪めて笑みながら、ヘラが言った。一歩踏み出してサノスを踏みつけ、不必要に短剣を深く押し込む。

ヘラが無表情に死体を見おろした。「それほど死を愛しているらしき輩にしては、私とはあまり気が合わなかったわね」と言い、ソーが彼女と視線を合わせた時にはもう薄れて、一筋の黒い煙が風の中へ消えていった。

ソーは父を見出そうとさっと振り向いたが、オーディンもすでに黄金の塵へと溶け消え、粒子が蛍のように立ちのぼり空気中へ拡がっていった。息子にかける最後の言葉がなにかあったとしても、口にされることはなかった。

必死に呼び戻そうとして、ソーは光の粒子の軌跡を空まで追ったが、粒子は他の者たちのものと混じりあい、大いなる雲となって共に浮かび、昼間の空を星空のように見せていた。地上に目を戻すと、ヘルとヴァルハラの軍は薄れて、畏敬の念に打たれたモータルたちと、サノス軍のねじれた死体で埋め尽くされたフィールドを去っていった。

雲が湧きあがり始めて陽光が薄れ、奇妙な、影めいた陰影を投げかけていた。

彼は草地の中に斧を落とすと、最後に弟を見た場所へと全速力で走った。

もしロキがすでに消えてしまっていたら、自分がどうしていたか分からなかった。ポータルがあった場所へ彼が戻った時――もうポータルはなくなっていて、雲一つない空にはそれがあったことの印さえ何もない――ロキは両手を垂らしてそこに、独りで立って、待っていた。

アウトライダーズとその焼けただれた肉を思い出し、弟に触れんばかりのところでソーは止まったが、それでも触れるだけの価値があるのではないかと思った。

「これがお前のプランだったんだ、そうだろう？」と、自分の声がそう言ってるのを耳にした。「思うに――心のどこかではお前は生きてるはずだって本当に信じているんだ、なぜならお前にはいつだってプランがあるからだ、だがこれがそうだったんだな」

ロキが軽く笑った。「ああ、これがプランだったんだ。私の第一の選択ではなかったが、選択肢は限られていたからな。それにあんたも認めるべきだよ、」と、周囲を広範に身振りで示す。「かなり壮観だったろう。ドラマチックなスタイルが山とあって」兄の方に向き直って真っ直ぐに目を覗き込む。「これがいつの日か劇に仕立てられなかったら、私は極めてがっかりするぞ」

ソーはとうてい笑う気にはなれなかった。死者の軍団が消え失せるのを見ているのが、またもう一度いちから故郷を失うのとあまりにも同じように感じられるからだ。

その代わりに口をついて出たのは、一番聞きたくて、そして最も怖れていた質問で、その答えに耐えられるかどうか確信がないものだった。

「残ってくれるか？」

ロキが微笑んだ、そしてこの時ばかりはバカにした笑いではなかった。その代わりに浮かべている優しい憐みより、ソーにとっては嘲笑の方がよほどよかったろう。

「私は死んでるんだ、兄上」と、ロキが言った。その声は憎らしいほど優しい。「死者は生者の世界に留まるものではない」

その言葉に、彼の中の何かがわななき、壊れた。彼の声は不安定で、たとえ他の事に注意を向けているふりをしているモータルの友人たちの耳に聞こえたとして、彼は気にしなかった。彼は、悪夢を見たあとに独りにしないでくれと懇願する子供のように「頼む、いてくれ」と、言った。

しかし、すでにロキは堅固でも、実質的でもないように見え、雲を通して差す黄金の光が柔らかな輝きで彼を満たしているようだった。

「これは永遠ではない、ソー。我らの生は長いかもしれぬが、我らは不死ではない。それに数千年の時も無限（インフィニティ）の影のもとでは短いもの。定められた道のりの終わりにあんたも我らに加わるだろう。それまで私たちはゆったりと構えてあんたを待っている」

「それで俺がそうじゃなかったら？」涙が静かに頬を伝い、鼻と目がツーンとした。キャプテン・アメリカがどこか後ろの方から、あたかも接触が彼を生者の世界に繋ぎ止められるかもしれないから肩に手を置こうというように前に出て、だが動きを中断して引き下がった。

「勇気をもて、ソー」ロキが顔を反らし、たれこめた雲を見上げた。「私はかつてあんたに、太陽は再び我らの上に輝くと約束した。あんたの運命の糸が切れるのはまだずっと先かもしれんが、だがわたしはあんたに嘘はついてないよ、兄上。人生は永遠には続かない、そして私たちはまたすぐ一緒になる」

まだ体ごしに向こうが透けて見えるわけではないにしても、ロキが薄れつつあるのはソーにも分かった。「それで、もし俺が戦いで果てなければ？」と、ソーは囁いた。「もしヴァルハラの館が俺を迎えてくれなければ？」

あたかも指先で頬を払おうとするかのように、ロキが手を伸ばし、触れんばかりのところで留めた。それでもなお、焼け付くような冷気はほとんど耐えがたいほどだった。「もしノルンの女神たちが、あんたをよこさないというような愚かな間違いをしでかしたならば、あんたを連れてくるために私が自らヘルまで詣でよう。これを私は約束する」

ソーは彼を信じた、そしてその恐怖一つ分の重みだけは、子供じみた嗚咽と共に彼の肩から取り除かれた。

ロキが一歩下がった。「私たちの元へ戻る道を見つけて、兄上、だがあまり急ぐなよ。命あるあいだは生きろ。死を恐れたりまた求めたりするな。ものごとはなべて相応に定められた終わりを果たすものだ」その生涯を通じて付きまとっていた悪戯と邪心から解き放たれて、ロキが優しく微笑んだ。

「あんたは大丈夫だとも」雨の最初の数滴が地にぽつぽつと散り、涙と混じってソーの頬落ちる中、ロキが断固として、あたかも予言のように言った。

まばたきの間に、弟は消えた。

ソーは自分がどうやって地面に突っ伏したのか、自ら膝をついたのかそれとも崩れ折れたのか、わからなかった。だが彼は地面に両手を埋め、腕の中に顔を埋め、胸を抉る嘆きを取り除けるかとばかりに泣きじゃくった。

雨は地面と彼の肌の上に川となって流れ、天が彼と共に哀哭した。

***

どのくらいそうやってそこにいて地に嘆きの涙を灌いでいたのか、彼には分からなかった。だが自分を取り戻したとき、雨は、涙とおなじように、費やしきってしまったようで、弱い朝の光が淡い灰色の雲を突き抜けていた。

ようやっと立ち上がった時、胸の痛みは、まるで涙以上に流れ出てしまったかのように、奇妙に固く空っぽに感じられた。

彼は天蓋の下から出て、戦場を見渡した。雨が残されたものを驚くほどきれいに、埃や灰、血を洗い流していた。モータルたちはすでにアウトライダーズの死骸を片付けるのに忙しく、逆境に強いこの小さな王国が違いも見分けられないほど再建されるまで長くはかかるまい、と彼は思った。

そして自分にはいったい何が残されているだろう？ 再建すべき人生の切れ端さえも残されていない自分には？

彼は目を眇めて弱い朝の太陽を見上げた。自分一人にだけ太陽が輝くなんて外道なように思えた。

「ヘイ、ソー、大丈夫かい？」手が肩の上に落ち、彼を放心から揺りもどした。どうも初めて訊ねられたふうではなかった。

彼は、懸念を顔いっぱいに浮かべて彼を見上げているバナーを見おろした。

「ごめんよ、バカな質問だった」と、バナーが言った。「僕が言いたいのはつまり……一体なんて言ったらいいかさっぱりわからないんだ、だけど僕らはキミの支えになるよ。必要なことがあれば何でも」

「ありがとう」と、己に強いて口にしたが、空虚に感じられた。友人たちは親切だ、だが彼らをも失うまであとどのくらいあるというのだろう？ 地球の民はあまりにも束の間で、そして今や彼には永久のものも、拠り所とするほど恒久なものも何もないのだった。

悲嘆の新たな波が身の内を捩り、腹に一撃を食らったように疼いた。これをこの先数千年、自分が耐えていけるかどうか分からなかった。この先数日間を耐えていけるかどうかさえ分からなかった。

「ずっと俺の傍にいたのか？」と、彼はバナーに聞いた。なぜなら沈黙に向き合うよりもまだしも楽だったからだ。

「まぁ、キャプテン・ロジャーズがしばらくのあいだいたよ。彼と彼の仲間がテントを設置したんだ。僕は今朝早くに引き継いで、彼に少し休むように言ったんだ」

「なるほど」と、ソーは言った。「ありがとう」

彼は再び開けた草地を見通し、片づけを手伝うべきだと自分に言い聞かせ、そしてエネルギーを奮い起こせなかった。

しばらくして、ブラック・ウィドウが二人のところへ駆けてきた、そして彼女はみたところ負傷してないようだった。友人たちのことを聞こうと思いもしなかった罪悪感が鋭く貫いたが、もし思い及んだとして、自分が訊ねられるとは思えなかった。自分はそれほど強くなかった。あとひとつ悪いニュースを聞けば、彼はマッチ棒のごとくポキンと折れてしまうかもしれない、そしてそこからもう一度自分を立て直せるかどうか確信が持てなかった。

「別の宇宙船が近付いてきてる」と、ナターシャが静かに言い、彼はノルン達を呪った。彼は疲れていた、もう一度戦うにはあまりに疲れていた。休息に値するはずだ。

「またサノスの手下かい？」と、ブルースが聞き、その顔にソーは自身の疲労がいくらか反映されているのを見て取る。

「そうは思わない」と、彼女が言い、ソーの顔を探るように見る。「向こうが挨拶してきたの。アスガルドからの難民だって言ってる」

ソーは目をギュッとつぶった。ヴァルキリー。戦いのあいだ、ヴァルキリーの一団の中に彼女の姿をみなかったことを彼は思い出した。それに彼女なら出控えたりはしないだろう。彼女はまだ生きているに違いない。彼女と、サノスがステイツマンを攻撃する前にエスケープ・ポッドにどうにか押し込んだ者たちは。

彼はあえて望みをもたないようにしていた。

「そこへ連れて行ってくれ」と、彼は言い、手を伸ばし、斧がぴしゃりと手の中に戻ってくるのを感じた。

彼らは残存者たち、本当の断片、元々アスガルドから逃げてきた者たちからしてもその数は零細だった。

にもかかわらず、それは彼の民であり、消え去ってはいないのだった。残り少なくとも再建はできる。

失われた民を元に戻すことは難しいだろうが、この先数千年の間にやれることであった。

力を合わせれば、故郷を作れるかもしれない。彼のためでにはない。アスガルドは場所ではなく、民であり、そして彼にとって常にアスガルドであった者たちはすでに去っていた。だが今も残る者たちに、彼はこれを与えてやれる。そして民に対して彼はそれだけの借りがある。

それに、どれほど時間がかかろうと、彼の故郷たる者たちは彼を待っていてくれている。

彼は、今もまだ灰色の雲の層に覆われた空を再び見上げ、太陽はきっと輝くと自分に言い聞かせた。

それまで待てる、と。

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi-Finesse - Odysseyを聴きながら。


End file.
